camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriel Cohen
Uriel Cohen Son of Hecate (This Character Belongs to Bowenstrife) History History Uriel was born in Athens, Greece. He was no ordinary child, however. He was a half-blood. His godly parent had fallen in love, if only for a brief time, with his father. After Uriel's birth his godly parent revealed her identity, she was the Greek goddes Hecate. His father, Gabriel, was then shunned by his family for having a child outside of marriage. Gabriel then fled to a small farming town, to avoid the shame from family and friends. Gabriel did his best to provide for Uriel. He always made sure Uriel was fed and clothed. Unfortunately, there where other forces seeking to harm Uriel. Monsters often attacked Uriel during his childhood. One time in particular, a hellhound attacked him during his lessons. Gabriel had kept a celestial-bronze dagger in his clothes, thankfully. Around the age of twelve, Gabriel had to finally admit to Uriel the truth. The truth about his mother. Uriel was shocked to say the least. He-- the scrawny farmer-boy-- was a Demi-god? Surely his father must have been joking... But then, Gabriel reminded him of the monster attacks. It suddenly all made sense. Info |- | Familial Information |- | |- | Physical Description |- | |} By his birthday, they decided their small town was too dangerous. Gabriel took Uriel back to Athens. There, Gabriel begged their family for enough money for tickets. The family, still displeased with Gabriel turned them down... until Uriel came and asked them. Something inside them changed, and they gave them just enough money to get to where they were going-- camp. Immediately after they landed, Gabriel called a Taxi and got driven to about five-miles from camp. Halfway there, they were attacked by a serpentine monster. Gabriel, in an attempt to protect his only child, blocked the serpent from biting Uriel. Uriel, spotting the dagger, attacked the serpent right in the eye. It died, but not before it took s bite at Uriel foot. Crippled, Uriel tried to carry Gabriel to the camp he had told him about. Gabriel, in a raspy voice, said, "No, leave me under that tree at the side of the road. Get to the camp *cough*. I'll be fine." Uriel, with tears in his eyes, said, "Dad, promise me you'll be here when I get back." Gabriel said, "I promise." Uriel, doing his best to run with an impaired leg, followed the road to camp. Upon arriving at camp, Uriel was taken to a medical tent. He said, "Is dad okay?" before blacking out. The next morning, Uriel overheard camper say that they found a man dead by a tree outside of camp. With tears in his eyes, Uriel said, "But, you promised." Camp Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality Uriel is, to put it simply, shy. His shyness eventually fades once he's opened up to the person, but will stutter and get embarrassed easily. He's good-hearted and intelligent, but is often cowardly. He would avoid real fights if he can. He's quite knowledgable, but is ready to admit he is wrong, before he is even challenged. Lately, he's been opening up to a few people he's met. He's even began to date, which is something that amazes him. Appearance Appearance Uriel has black hair and pale skin. His eyes, the most distinguishable part of his appearance, are purple. He's very thin and tall for his age. Since arriving at camp, his muscles have started to develop a little. He likes to wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He would only wear shorts if it was unbearably hot outside. Boy-cute-emo-lips-purple-eyes-Favim.com-429066.jpg Possessions/Pets/Weapons & Armour Possessions/Pets/Weapons & Armour Possessions WIP Pets WIP Weapons & Armour Wand.png|Uriel's Wand. Given to him by his Mother. UrielDagger2.png|Uriel's Dagger Abilities Abilities Offensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to conjure small fireballs which can be thrown to light things on fire or burn others. #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hecate have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack; the child of Hecate is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. #Children of Hecate have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. Supplementary #Children of Hecate can temporarily enchant a single object to become unbreakable. #Children of Hecate can call upon a ferocious animal like a wolf, dog or cat to aid them in a multitude of ways. #Children of Hecate can cast a levitation spell on themselves for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. #Children of Hecate are able to use some healing spells to heal minor wounds. Traits # They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. # They are able to use crystal balls to interpret future events. Relationships Relationships Making-of-hecate.jpg|"My Mother, Hecate." Calista3.jpg|"My Girlfriend, Callista Harvey." Category:Characters Category:Bowenstrife Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Children of Hecate